


Arranged.

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: AU concept, Angry Varian, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bitter Varian, Corrupt Council, Famine mentioned, Fantasy politics?, Gen, Half Villain Varian, No proof reading we die like ladies, Not bad parent Quirin just imperfect parent Quirin, Possible OOC Varian, Varian is reconsidering his redemption arc, if Andrew had a sister because why not?, trying to figure out how noble titles work as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: For his home.For his people.For his freedom.
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), King Frederic of Corona & Varian (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I’m reaching with this concept but I’ve had this idea floating around my head for awhile and decided to place it into action and introduce the concept.
> 
> I should probably mention this is not a romantic fic, oh boy! This is anything but romantic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know how Barons work even with the research I did so I seriously don’t mind if you critique me for my lack of knowledge because chances are I will 100% agree with you.
> 
> This is just for the sake of exploring a concept and critique is always welcome anyway because it really does help.
> 
> I’m pretty sure I wrote everyone OOC in this to be honest 😅 but maybe I’ll revise it if people like the idea, in the meantime enjoy the story and have a pleasant evening.
> 
> Also remember to drink lots of water and take care of yourself.

_ Baroness Barsotti. _

_ A ruthless woman only at the age of nineteen. _

_ A cold blooded woman who singlehandedly laid waste to a land of innocent villagers to claim as her own. _

_ A murderous woman who was said to have killed her good hearted mother in order to please her brother the former Baron. _

_ An evil woman who vowed to take down Corona and every living thing within it. _

_ Baroness Barsotti. _

_ One of The Separatist of Seporia’s most beloved and treasured blood. _

_ For she would bring down all that opposed her including- _

_ Queen Rapunzel. _

  
Varian kept his eyes glued to the ceiling of his bedroom with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, Corona would always take away his sense of control or freedom. 

“ _Son, come and sit down. we need to talk..._ “ The grim expression on his father’s face sent a wave of fear in his gut especially when he saw a Royal Guard, little did he know that the news wasn’t exactly what he feared...

But it wasn’t any better.

Unraveling the letter his father gave Varian read the contents nearly over a hundred times before he crumbled the letter up in his hand and stormed up to his room.

_We The Royal Family of Corona herby send word that His Highness Frederic will visit your place of residence to assist in the decision of your happy and holy matrimo-_

He refused to read the rest knowing full well what it entailed.

Varian growled and tossed the letter into a nearby waste bin in disgust. “ An. Arranged. Marriage! **Un** \- “ Varian bit back a curse and took a deep breath before slumping in his desk chair. “ _Unbelievable..._ “ Even his own father seemed to approve of the idea, did Varian not have a say in his own love life?! He was being dragged head first into a marriage at the age of seventeen! “This can't be happening... “ Varian drew in a ragged breath, anger boiling inside of him.

Quirin had told him that arranged marriages were quite common these days... _ **Bull...Complete and utter Horse Manure...**_

Memories of Varian’s mother and father happily married told him otherwise... _The hypocrite he’s only doing this to appease the guards_. Varian thought bitterly while grabbing a piece of parchment. If Rapunzel knew about this then the best thing to do was talk to her first.

He wrote of the Royal Guard sent to his house.

He wrote of how his father faked pleasantries and forced him to sit still while guards showed him pictures of bachelorettes from different clans.

The pictures sent to him were no doubt of very lovely women he was assured, one was a girl who used to bully him in his younger age and accuse him of witchcraft... _ **Nancy Greenwood**_ was it? Then there was a girl from another village who had black hair and green eyes, quite a favorite combo except for the fact that she looked half dead in her painting, possibly forced into this...And reminded him too much of a certain... _Someone_.

The last photo was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes from another village who did in fact look gorgeous but the disgust and rage finally made it impossible to feign interest or calm, so he stormed upstairs only seeing red.

A part of him wanted to berate the queen and blame this decision on her but Varian knew full well that Rapunzel’s idea of marriage was based on _True Love_ and _Choose your own path_ , this was obviously not her doing and his father already admitted his part in this, so who else planned the arrangement? There was no other family because he had yet to offer a proposal, **yeck**...So who agreed to help his father in this conquest?

He finished the letter with a shaky hand and sighed dropping the quill onto his wooden desk.

“ What am I gonna do if this doesn’t work? “ He moaned, gripping the top of his head in distress. It was at that moment Varian heard a knock at his door. “ Son? Can we talk?... “ His father sounded so somber, so...Pathetic. “ Why? So you convince me how normal it is to force two people into a marriage? “

“ Two **seventeen year olds?!** “ Varian snarled slamming both hands onto the desk. 

“ Come child open the door. “ A second voice called from the other side, _wait...That voice-... **Oh come ON!**_

If only he could see the look on Varian’s face, a look of pure venom and hatred, yet it was all choked back as the young man swung the door open to revealnone other than The Monarch Frederic. “ Varian... “ He greeted with a steely gaze. “ _Frederic_ “ The reply was sharp and relaxed not nearly as strained as Quirin’s when he offered to talk things over with the two men, the offer being ignored by his son. “ So you’re the one who sent the paintings?... “Frederic sighed and nodded. “ Yes, believe me Varian I know this custom must be new to you but soon you will become the Earl of Old Corona, you’ll need to make strong alignments in the future starting with other village clans- “ The former king was cut off by a wave of the hand. 

“ Excuse me your majesty but I don’t need you to tell me that I will be the new leader someday I know what my **birth right** is, I **don’t** need you to tell me how to make strong alignments and I **certainly** don’t need you to dictate who I marry... “ Quirin winced while Frederic looked unimpressed sighing once more. “ Varian...Will you allow me to explain the reasonings behind this marriage before making any rash decisions? “ 

_Rash decisions?_ Forcing a marriage onto two people isn’t rash?! _Oh **yes** but of course wanting to make your own choices is maddening_, Varian had completely forgot! Knowing full well that the two leaders would not leave him be without saying their peace ( while completely ignoring his ) he nodded and trudged down the steps only to be met with a tall man dressed in red, the former Captain of the Royal guard and a map spread out on the dinner table.

Their kitchen, their table...

Once again Frederic and The Captain had violated his home, once again disrupting what little peace he had left. “ _What is all this?_ “ Varian turned to his father who looked downcast at the sight but quickly hid it with a stoic expression when Frederic turned their way. “ It’s a map of all the province of the Seven Kingdoms. Koto, Bayangor, Ingvarr, Pittsford, Nesdernia, Galcrest and small clans spread throughout the country...Including a clan of Saporians. “ 

Gerard formally known as The Captain pointed towards a photo of a girl who looked to be about Varian’s age if not a year older. She had dark hair, olive toned skin and green eyes, she was dressed in black furs and a crimson gown. In a way she would’ve been quite beautiful in Varian’s eyes, if not for the fact that her features looked eerily familiar.

“ This is Baroness Delara Barsotti...She is the stand in leader of a Saporian army, the former leader was in fact her brother Hubert Barsotti... “

Hubert? Wait...Suddenly the features on this Delara looked much more similar, the nose was slightly curved almost like Cassandra’s or Rapunzel’s but the eyes were defiantly Andrew’s...She could’ve been a spitting image of him if her not for the thin lined red lips and auburn tinge in her hair. Actually Delara almost looked like a painting of the late General Shampanier... 

“ It would make sense why Hubert had some power and influence over a group of Saporians for the takeover if he was the former Baron...He had enough of a title for a small group but not an entire army?...“ Varian thought aloud, the gears clicking in his head.

“ Well, yes I suppose but that’s beside the point, we had a man on the inside tell us that Baroness Barsotti is planning an attack on Corona so the best course of action is to make allies with one of the well populated clans in order to- “ Gerard was interrupted by another foul tone.

“ _In order to use them as canon fodder for Corona?... **Captain?**_ “ Varian spat with disdain. 

“ Young man, this is in Corona-Both new and old’s interest- “ 

“ But not _mine, the bride or other clan’s_ , right? It doesn’t matter who I marry as long as they fit **your** needs? “ Quirin clasped a hand on his son’s shoulder giving a squeeze, he wasn’t sure if it was out of frustration towards him or if it was of a protective nature since the former guard looked like he was ready to snap at the boy before them.  


“ They are loving and kind ladies and as Gerard was saying- “ Frederic began, his eyes glancing back and forth from Quirin and Varian.

“ I’m sure they are...But what good would it do to force them into a situation such as _war?_ And a **loveless** marriage no doubt... “ Varian tried to keep a straight face and tried so desperately not to talk as if he was talking down to a child, now that would surely get him hanged...

“ As I was saying- “ Frederic spoke again hiding a look of annoyance. “ The war against Zhan Tiri and the Black Rocks have in fact devastated Old Corona and New Corona, we need other allies for your home in order to gain new land and resources to protect it from the Saporians. “ 

_**And use them as expendable soldiers when needed right?**_ Varian wanted to say until his father’s hand gave another squeeze as if knowing his thoughts. “ Then why not ask for assistance from the other Seven Kingdoms?... “ The question went unanswered between the three other men leaving Varian to the realization of what this really was...

“ Varian...Someday you will get married... “

_Of course..._

“ And that woman will be from one of the clans we’ve chosen for you... “

It wasn’t just a matter of gaining allies...

“ Someone we can trust... “

_They didn’t trust him._

“ We just want what’s best for you son and what’s best for Corona. “  
  


_So they wanted to **control** him in every aspect._

Maybe that’s why he did what he did, maybe it was an act of _rebellion_ , maybe he was angry at his father and the former king, maybe he was just regaining his sadistic nature towards Frederic again or maybe-

...Just maybe Varian saw an opportunity to make Old Corona a better place-

“ You said I could pick any of the women in the paintings you’ve brought me today right? “ Frederic hummed with a nod and gestured to the couple of dusty paintings leaning on the wall.

It wasn’t as if this was a terrible option, if he made this choice it could stop a war, gain an ally and abounding resources including land!

He was only doing this because he _**cared**_ about Old Corona...

_Right?_

Varian’s eyes met with the green ones in the small picture on the map, a smirk creeping up showing his buck teeth, some would laugh or find it adorable but Frederic...Frederic was horrified.

_His_ home.

Even more so when The Royal Engineer picked up the tiny picture between his middle and index finger for all to see. “ So... _ **Dad**_... “

_His_ people.

“ _Is The Baroness single?_ “  



	2. The Proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is told by the victors.
> 
> Heroic warriors.
> 
> And Mad Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summery is actually lyrics to a song called the Blood Countess by Karliene ( 10/10 would recommend listening to her songs )
> 
> It kind of inspired me to write a second chapter to this story so if you like it thank you so much or have any critique comment down below I’ll appreciate it ☺️

_Varian Quirinson._

_A treasonous man at the age of eighteen._

_He had kidnapped both the Queen and Princess of Corona and led an attack on its home twice in his life._

_An evil and bitter man he was._

_Poisoned an entire population with a dark magic that he himself created, a disgusting and vile man he was._

_He had encased his father as a form of rebellion, to refuse reason._

_He mutated innocent animals and used them to harm other innocents._

_Lastly he created a bomb to destroy all of the Seven Kingdoms._

_He was once one of Corona’s most despised and feared until one day he was brought down by Queen Rapunzel herself._

Delara stared at the map hung up on her bedroom wall, a map that taunted her each and every day showing the destruction of the barren land called Seporia.

Servants walked in and out of her room to bring breakfast, lunch, dinner and tea to help keep her awake, dark circles ran under her eyes as unkempt hair stuck out every which way.

It has been like this for about a year now. “ Cressida, bring in my letters “ Delara croaked, a sore throat forcing herself to realize how little water she had drank the past few hours.

“ Yes My Lady... “ A tall, gaunt looking woman with stringy black hair left the room for a moment before walking back with a pile of letters all from one correspondence...

_Saporian Council_ , the words were messily scribbled on the envelope. “ Those old crones are as good as dead at this point... “ The Baroness muttered as soon as her maid left.   


“ Let’s see what they decided this time... “ 

_ Dear Baroness Barsotti, it is the council’s great pleasure to announce we will be giving your people five acres of land-... _

Five acres of land?

“ **_Five acres of land?!_** “ The maids jumped and shook at the screams of their baroness as clashes of furniture and porcelain shattered the peace that was once in the luxurious house.

_Five_ acres wasn’t even enough to make up for the drought caused by the strange darkness that overtook the tiny land of Saporians last year! More than five acres were lost! Crops died that day, a famine nearly took out her people in a matter of **months** if not for the rations their-“ _Beloved Council_ “ sent out of-“ _The goodness of their hearts!_ ” After a good arm twisting! She wanted to spit on each letter and throw them to what little pigs they had left.

Exhausted and defeated from her fit of rage, Delara fell to the floor shaking violently, heart pounding and face covered in sweat, possibly tears as well. 

None of the maids came to check on her, for their only job was to make sure she was doing her job according to the council’s wishes. Delara Barsotti, was alone.

Crawling back up to her desk her reddened eyes glanced over at a small picture that was worn with age.

A young woman with dark brunette hair and green eyes with a soothing smile holding onto an infant swaddled in furs and a boy who looked to be about ten or eleven who matched his mother’s genes. 

The scene brought tears to her eyes and a lump in her throat. “ _Mom...Hubie..._ “ Delara quietly mumbled as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“ _I wish you were here...I don’t know what to do..._ “

“ _I don’t know what to do..._ “

_**I don’t know what to do...** _

Delara had no idea how long she had been asleep, only that her head pounded and her throat was more dry than ever, the girl stretched up feeling a pop in her back and a stiffness in her neck. There on the desk was a glass of water that had a film of murky brown at the top.

Disgusted she took the cup and with a deep breath gulped down the water trying to hold back the gags that proceeded with each gulp. _Even the water had soured..._

Looking back at the pile of letters she picked a brown envelope up and glanced over it a few times already planning on tearing it to shreds.

Her people were as good as dead anyway. Why even bother hearing out a crooked council that only cared for the sins of the past? Her home was dying and all they cared about was vengeance on dead rulers.

She was ready to burn all the letters with a candle stick, that is...

Until she saw the correspondence...It wasn’t the messy lettering of the council but one of pristine nature.

_ Earl Quirinson. _

_Earl Quirinson?_ The Quirinsons of Old Corona? She’s only heard very little of them and what she heard wasn’t good, but how worse could it possibly get?

In an attempt to find something to distract herself from an inevitable doom she opened the letter to find plain parchment with black ink seeping through. Carefully Delara opened the crinkly paper and read the letter word for word.

_ Dear Baroness Barsotti, _

__

_ It is my greatest pleasure to invite you to me and my father’s humble home to discuss an alliance that I’m sure would be useful for the both of us. _

__

_ You see my home is in need of land and resources, because of that an arrangement must be made to protect our home from your Separtist army.  _

_Protection from an army? Since when? What was the council not telling her this time?!_

_ I however have a different approach, instead of working against one another why not find a better road to peace? It would be my honor to ask for your hand in marriage Baroness Barsotti. _

__

_ May you wish to discuss this further please feel free to visit Old Corona, I believe this is in your best interest Baroness so consider my proposal as a means to end a war before it begins. _

__

_ Signed, Varian, Abelard, Quirinson. _

Delara sat there on her desk chair holding the letter for what felt like hours, letting each word sink in. A war...They were going to start a war...This was going to destroy everything they had left,

But this man...This man has given her a way out...

Cracked and bleeding lips curled into a smile, Delara picked up a quill and hid the letter in her dress pocket.

Shakily, she wrote-

_ Dear Earl Quirinson, _

__

_ I will be visiting during the week to discuss-  _

A knock on the door interrupted her, much to her annoyance. “ What ** _is_** it Cressida? “

“ _My Lady I forgot to bring you a gift that came with one of the letters..._ “ Confused, Delara looked up from the ink in her quill that pooled down onto the paper.   


“ A gift you say? “ The woman opened the door to reveal a bright blue colored rose that looked to be glowing in the dark corners of her room. “ Who was it from? “ Delara held the rose looking for a tag. “ I believe it came from the brown envelope My Lady... “ 

_The brown envelope..._

“ ...Very well...Leave me be... “ Cressida bowed and her clacking heels finally faded into the hallway. The Baroness looked at the rose and back at her parchment.

Smelling the rose, taking in the lovely fragrance she continued to write. 

_ Dear Earl Quirinson, _

__

_ I’ve received your request and your lovely gift. _

__

_ I will be visiting you very soon to discuss further plans of an alliance. _

__

_ Intrigued, Baroness Barsotti. _

The Council could behead her for all she cared.

If she was going to die, she was going to die knowing her people would live a happier life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope you liked this character.
> 
> Have a wonderful day or night wherever you are in the world! 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all have a wonderful day or night wherever you are!


End file.
